mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Concord Mall (Delaware)
Concord Mall, a shopping mall located north of the city of Wilmington in the unincorporated Brandywine Hundred area along U.S. Route 202, is Delaware's second-largest shopping mall. A short distance south of the Pennsylvania border, it attracts shoppers from Pennsylvania and other neighboring states wishing to take advantage of tax-free shopping in Delaware. The mall contains over 90 stores and features a fountain surrounded by a garden. It is owned by Allied Properties. The mall anchors are Macy's, Macy's Home, Boscov's, and Sears. Location The Concord Mall is located in an unincorporated area of northern New Castle County, Delaware north of the city of Wilmington and a short distance south of the Pennsylvania border. The mall is situated along U.S. Route 202 (Concord Pike), a stretch of highway lined with several businesses between Wilmington and the Pennsylvania border. The Concord Mall is just south of the intersection between US 202 and Delaware Route 92 (Naamans Road). Concord Mall is served by DART First State bus routes 2 and 61, which provide service to Wilmington via Concord Pike and Claymont via Naamans Road. Description Concord Mall has a gross leasable area of 960,000 square feet (89,000 m2) and contains over 90 stores. The mall is anchored by a 175,065 sq ft (16,264.1 m2) Boscov's, a 150,000 sq ft (14,000 m2) Macy's, a 52,000 sq ft (4,800 m2) Macy's Home, and a 174,142 sq ft (16,178.3 m2) Sears. Smaller stores in the mall include H&M, American Eagle Outfitters, Hollister Co., and rue21. Dining options at the mall include Bonefish Grill and Grub Burger Bar. Located adjacent to the mall is a strip mall consisting of Barnes & Noble, Ulta Beauty, and Best Buy. The Concord Mall is a popular shopping destination for residents of the northern suburbs of Wilmington while also attracting shoppers from nearby Pennsylvania and New Jersey who wish to take advantage of tax-free shopping. History The mall opened in stages over a period of several years. The first stage was an Almart, a now-defunct discounter, which opened in 1965. In 1971, a Pomeroy's (now-defunct department store chain) was added. The Almart later became a Jefferson Ward (Montgomery Ward-owned discounter) in 1984, and was then a Bradlees for a brief time until it was demolished for a Sears that opened on September 22, 1992. Strawbridge & Clothier was added as an anchor in 1983, relocating from Merchandise Mart. Pomeroy's closed in 1986 and was replaced with Boscov's. Strawbridge & Clothier Home Furnishings opened at the mall in 1995. In 2005, Federated Department Stores purchased May Department Stores, the owners of Strawbridge's, and planned to convert several Strawbridge's locations to Macy's, including the store at Concord Mall. Strawbridge's and Strawbridge's Home Furnishings became Macy's and Macy's Home in 2006. Gallery Videos File:Concord Mall (DE) - Raw & Real Retail|Mall Tour Category:Malls in Delaware Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Single-Level Malls Category:Malls with Multi-Level Stores Category:Malls that opened in 1965 Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Sears-anchored Malls Category:Boscov's-anchored Malls Category:Former Strawbridge's-anchored Malls